harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Tonks
Ted Tonks is the husband to pure-blood witch Andromeda Tonks, and the father to metamorphmgus Nymphadora. He is a muggle-born wizard, recieving his Hogwarts letter at age 11. During his time at Hogwarts he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Biography Early Life Ted was raised by two loving muggle parents, that were very proud of their sons magical abilities. Hogwarts Years On his first night at Hogwarts, Ted was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Ted befriend fellow muggle-born witch Faith Ross during Herbology class first year. The two formed a quick friendship as they where both learning about magic for the first time. Some time during mid first year to early second year Ted befriended Mason McKinnon and Jeffery Layne in the hallway. Ted introduced Faith to his new friends ,Ted was unaware of the way that Mason smiled at Faith that day. Jeffery oten likes to tease both Mason and Ted about that moment. Arthur Weasley was a classmate that would often ask Ted the strangest questions about his muggle-studies homework. Ted and Arthur formed a rapid friendship from there on out. Sometime during his older years, Ted met his future wife, Andromeda Black. Ted and Dromeda would often go on double dates with Arthur and his girlfriend Molly Prewett. Another couple Ted and Andie enjoyed the company of was Faith and Mason. Ted would affectionately call Andromeda "Dromeda" and the nickname stuck with her through out the rest of her school years and life. After Hogwarts After graduation Ted ran away with his beloved Andromeda, having to escape from her prejudice family. Despite Anromeda's family beliefe on blood purity she still chose to marry Ted when he proposed. Andie and Ted where both disowned and burned off the family tree tapestry in the house of Black because their marraige was not deemed a respectable pure-blood marriage. Ted was often fond of Dromeda's cousin Sirius Black who was also burned off the family tree. Sirius would occasionaly come visit Ted and the two whould share a smoke and drinks. Sirius would also come play with Andie and Teds young daughter metemorphigus Nymphadora Tonks. Second Wizarding War Ted and his wife allowed the Order to use their home as a safe house during the Battle of the Seven Potters. "Knew they were coming for me. Heard Death Eaters were in the area last week and decided I'd better run for it. Refused to register as a Muggle-born on principle,see,so I knew it was a matter of time,knew I'd have to leave in the end." -Ted regarding his standing under Voldermort's new regime Ted was eventually caughter and murdered by a group of snatchers, thus missing the birth of his grandson Teddy Lupin. Physical Appearance Ted has pale skin, and sandy brown hair. He has a sweet smile and crows feet by his eyes. Personality and Traits Ted loves learning about the world, finding all you need in life is a cup of tea and a good book. He is a sweet man, that welcomes everyone into his home as if they were his long lost brother. Relationships Family Ted was born to two muggles which nothing was really know about. Ted marries Andromenda Tonks and the pair goes on to have one daughter Metamorphugus/ Witch Nymphadora Tonks. Through his daughters marriage , Ted bcomes the father -in-law to werewolf/wizard Remus Lupin and the grandfather to Teddy Lupin. Ted is also the step-grandfather to Felicity Meadowes as she is Remus daughter from his past marraige. Magical Abilities and Skills Ted was a very intelligent wizard that excelled in his academics. Gallery Ted.png 936full-julian-morris.jpg 3004901e222a553aa3cd3c41257196ab.jpg d25e5d0c816fc839c85e13bf03d58050.jpg f26cc616853063ec9a017f92aacd1364.jpg images-ted.jpeg images-tedt.jpeg Julian+Morris+d4e1eif4iU9m.jpg theObvzI6Wd_N7hQYXnVREvMRJY.jpg tumblr_inline_nulrn93kgT1rifr4k_500.gif tumblr_mspa9hhrSe1qiod6jo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mtj6hi2S0K1r0evnvo1_500.png Tonks Tonks Ted Category:Tonks Family Category:Muggle-Born Ted Category:Order of the Phoenix